Right side of Day, Left side of Night
by khdayskh1314
Summary: Twins fused together in one being, souls refusing to merge. Stripped of their immortality, how will the newly named Len and Rin live on their own when they can't even stand each other? DON'T WORRY not len/rin. it is mostly miku/len with some rin/kaito
1. Clearing of Heaven

**Preview for Right side of Day and Left side of Night. Get it? ****Ri****ght for Day and ****Le****ft for Night!**

**Oh whatever, let's get on with it.**

**This is my first voca story, my favorite pairing is len/miku, Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any Vocaloids. CFM does. (Although I really would like to own Len!)**

* * *

"_**Enough!"**_

The shout that thundered across the realm of heaven frightened both sides of the group of immortals and everyone bowed toward the voice.

"What is with the fighting? It has gone on for the past millennium!" A woman clothed in pure light appeared before the crowd. "I call forth Allen and Rilianne Kagamine, the cause of this horrible feud and mess!"

Everyone disappeared into thin air, leaving only two beings. One was female and the other a male. They both looked extremely similar, since they were twins, and were very pale at the sight of the woman before them.

The two immortals slowly walked toward to the queen of heaven and light, Neria Akita, armed with a large staff made of pure gold with a crown to match.

When the twins were right in front of the queen, the both bowed and arose to face the royal immortal.

"The two of you have been bickering and arguing about the same thing for hundreds of years, causing much bloodshed. Despite the fact that you two are siblings, twins even, why do you two cause conflict with one another?" The queen bellowed at the two white faced twins.

"I side with truth," the immortal named Allen murmured.

"And I side with morals," said the other twin.

"And everything we do affects the other based on opinion and fact. I despise her and she feels the same for me," Allen said coldly at the mention of his sister.

"But do you know what the price will be for your little argument that has expanded to a huge civil war that is destroying the realm of heaven?" Neria Akita asked the two immortals.

"N-no, Queen Akita," Rilianne muttered, trembling in fear.

"The two of you will be stripped of everything you consider precious. Your holy names, your place as gods, your position in the high court, and yes…even your immortality."

There was silence between the three immortals as the news dug into the hearts of the twins.

Crushed, Allen whispered, "And we lose our place in this realm?"

The queen nodded and spoke once more. "Your names are now taken from you and replaced by others. Allen, your name is now Len. Rilianne, you are now named Rin."

The queen took a small breath, "And this is the worst of the punishment. The two of you will be fused into one being. You two will be chained together for life. Rin shall only appear on the right side of the day, the daylight. Len, you will only appear on the left side of the day. When the sun disappears, only then will you appear and your twin will disappear."

"Only your souls will not be chained together. The two of you may argue as much as you like in your conscious but it'll only tire the two of you. Do the two of you understand?"

"Y-yes, your majesty…" The two twins whispered weakly, obviously shocked by their punishment.

"You must leave this realm for the world of mortals, Earth as they call it, by sunrise. Whatever you do, I don't care as long as you don't make other people fight for you. Oh and don't talk to anyone or let anyone see you either."

And the queen was gone with a flash of light.

* * *

**Read review, whatever. This is my first story so I don't expect much. Maybe your reviews will help inspire me to write more! Plus, if you don't understand the punishment to its fullest, you can PM me a question if u want :/**


	2. Meeting With Mortals

**heyyyyy i finally have the next chapter written up and posted! but ill probably replace this version with a beta read one later**. **I just had no patience so i wanted to update this as soon as possible!**

**I thank all of these people for reviewing and favoriting or watever good thing you have made me UBER happy with xD (sorry if i forgot to put in ur name 0r sumthin...i might have missed ur email or have accidentally deleted it)**

**authorgal282, **** , blueglassmoon, Twisted Paradox, 13NeverForget14, Forene, solitaryloner, Paru Cafe, Killfith, and Juzinha89. (I think I got everyone...?)**

**Disclaimer: you know wat this will say. what is the point?**

* * *

**(Right Side of Day Left Side of Night Chapter 2: Meeting With Mortals)**

_**Farewell…**_

The two twins had no one to say goodbyes to. But the queen said this anyways and soon after she said this, the two committers of the sin were enveloped in darkness which eventually disappeared as well as the beings that were cloaked by them.

_**Take with you your marks of formal immortality.**_

And they did. It was the only thing they took with them. Len with an ornately made black object that resembled a drop of water but curved on a necklace strung around his neck…

And his sister, Rin took with her an object that was shaped exactly the same as her counterpart's, but the craft was white and was on a bracelet wrapped around her right wrist.

…..

The brother, being more dominant over the sister, caused the two to appear on the Earth right as the last rays of sunshine disappeared along the horizon. The moment they came to be on the realm, Rin gave her sibling a dirty look and disappeared into thin air leaving nothing behind and her twin felt strange inside. It was as if his own body was struggling against him. His mind felt groggy and misty, causing the flaxen haired young man to clutch his head in frustration.

Eventually the misty feeling ceased and Len was free to get up and look around.

It was dark and the male looked at himself.

"Strange…I wasn't wearing these when I left…" he murmured.

Everything that he was clothed in was black. A loosely collared long sleeved shirt was fitted on the top of his body and black trousers reached all the way past his ankles where leather boots fitted his feet.

The formal immortal shook his head and walked away from where he walked out into the streets riddled with people.

Len walked up to a random man running a shop close by.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I am and what time it is?" the young man politely asked the old one running the shop.

The old man of the shop stroked his short beard for a moment inspecting the flaxen haired male before him and answered his question. "It's the twenty second of December and it is eight o'clock in the evening. Are you a traveler or merchant or anything of the sort?"

"…Perhaps. Thank you for the information kind sir," Len gave a slight nod of his head and walked off.

Len walked into a dark alley where there seemed to be no people to think. How would he live? How would he survive?

By now, the young man had slowed to a sluggish trot as he walked through the alley and he closed his eyes deep in thought.

Until he bumped into something.

Len fell back, letting out a small cry of surprise and hit the ground on his back. He couldn't see what had hit him but he heard a small yelp of a young woman before him.

The first thing he noticed was teal hair. Very long teal hair. In the shadows, a woman slowly got up came forward into the moonlight and looked down on the former immortal.

The woman had a slightly pale face and was highly attractive. Two teal pigtails were tied together in a large bun behind her head and high cheek bones framed her face. Pink colored lips and cheeks were painted on her face as she shyly looked upon Len with an unreadable look in her ocean colored eyes.

Moments passed as the two stared into each other's eyes in curiosity and in dreamlike appearances. It seemed like hours to Len who saw himself in those two drops of water that made the girl's eyes. He felt as if he was drowning in them, looking for the person hidden behind them. They were stunningly beautiful.

And that was the moment the pitiful young man fell for her.

Then out of the blue, the teal haired young woman smiled warmly and her cheeks grew redder in color. She held out her hand that Len took it in his and the girl hoisted him up.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Hatsune. It was no trouble at all. May I ask what your name is?" She asked warmly.

"Kagamine…Len."

"Kagamine-after the mirror isn't it?" She stared at the flaxen haired boy and whispered so he couldn't hear, "Sounds almost unreal."

Len nodded and looked down on the cobblestone pathway beneath them. There was silence once again between the two.

"Miss, do you know of any place in which I can stay for the night temporarily?" Len said quietly.

"Hmm? Tonight, there was a very special festival celebrating the birth of the goddess of light, Neria Akita…so none of the inns or any open household will be able to house any guests for a couple of days." The young woman's voice answered knowingly and politely.

Len's face turned grim for the slightest moment at the mention of the goddess that condemned him to the face of the earth.

"Strange. I've never slept in the streets before. I guess I'll give it a try," The former immortal muttered with a small laugh of dark humor, a strange transition to his scowl just a few moments before.

He wasn't used to this at all. Len remembered that it was only yesterday when he was resting on his plush, luxurious bed in the realm of heaven.

The young man smiled in spite at the thought and looked at the girl before him whose face was pale in the ghostly moonlight. She opened her mouth to murmur something but nothing came out. But then she took a breath and said what was on her mind.

"W-would you like to stay with me…?" She looked down on the stone road and wondered whether the words she had just said were a mistake.

Len stared at the young woman for a minute with amusement. The human had only spent no more than 15 minutes talking to him, yet she was offering him a place to stay.

'Are humans really this strange?' he thought to himself in curiosity.

The young man nodded and the girl's eyes widened. Surely she didn't expect for him to take on her offer at all.

"Th-this way sir…" She muttered and turned around, heading in a certain direction toward the moon

"You really don't have to call me 'sir', Miss. Hatsune. It's not like I'm a god-" His statement ended abruptly when he noticed how true those words were.

"J-just call me Len. Oh, and by the way, I haven't caught your name Miss. And by your name, I mean your first name," He said with a charming smile.

The woman looked down as she turned away from the direct gaze of the flaxen haired young man and murmured some untranslatable words to herself.

"It's…MIku."

What a nice name…Miku…

"Translating to 'the future' if I'm correct is it now mademoiselle?" He bit his lip, "If you are one…"

The vague question confused Miku for a moment and she suddenly understood after a moment.

"Yes…I was found on the street as a small child. My foster parents named me 'future' in hopes that I would grow to become a pleasant maiden with a luscious life and future. And yes-I am still a maiden."

The thought made the former immortal smile for some strange reason, but it quickly disappeared.

"Teal hair. Were you born with it or were you somehow able to dye it?" Len said abruptly.

There was silence between the two of them as the slowly walked to their destination with no reply from the girl. To Miku, it seemed as if the silence between them was coaxing her to bring out her answer to such a personal question.

"I'll tell you. When we arrive."

This only served to heighten the young man's curiosity.

"Ah, I suppose I shouldn't raise the female's temper or suspicion." He chuckled.

The young woman turned around with such a strange look on her face that Len couldn't help but laugh.

"It was a quote; from an old friend way back," He said as if not to offend her.

Miku looked at Len for a moment more then turned away and walked even faster toward their destination.

…

"Here we are Kagamine," she said as a small cottage came into view. "I hope you will find the living space to your liking…"

They stood before the doorway and MIku pulled out a bronze key. She inserted the key into the door's lock and slowly turned the key until a click was heard. Then she opened the door.

"Wait here while I light all of the candles."

Len shrugged as he watched the teal haired maiden walk inside of the dark house.

In a couple of minutes, the house began to brighten with the candle light. Miku came into view and she motioned Len into the house assuredly.

"Make yourself at home… Please excuse me since I have to change." The maiden immediately turned away and rushed into a nearby dark room.

Len seemed surprised as the young woman rushed away so quickly.

As if she was afraid of him.

_Why fear me? I'm no god anymore. Oh whatever, I'll ease her fears…_

Seeing a sofa nearby, Len lay down on it and crossed his legs feeling very at ease as if Miku's home was his own.

A couple of minutes passed as the young man waited for his host to appear. A drowsiness overcame him and he felt his eyes droop until everything was black.

Shortly after he fell into his slumber, the teal haired maiden walked out of her room in a black nightgown. In her hand, she held something that looked like…a couple of leeks.

She was chewing on then and smiled at the taste that she oh so loved and walked into the living room of the cottage. And to her surprise, she found the former immortal snoozing on her most expensive sofa that she had just bought. Miku took a huge bite of the negi she was chewing on and walked toward the sofa letting out an angry snort. But the innocent looking boy slept on and he even let out a small sigh in his deep slumber.

The young woman leaned forward to the young man's face and frowned. It was as if this guy was intimidating her.

And at that exact moment, Len let out a loud snort of air in his sleep, spraying some bits of spit on Miku's face.

"Ughhhh!" She yelled as she put her hands on her face, running to the bathroom to wash off the gross particles off her face.

And while she was busy scrubbing off the young man's spittle off her face, Len woke up with a grin on his face.

"That'll teach her not to get too close," he muttered while his cheeks reddened slightly.

Miku came rushing back to the living room with her face steaming, but her angry look vanished as soon as she saw Len awake on the sofa.

"Oh…you're awake," she said with a stupid look on her face.

The young man laughed for a moment until Miku's face returned to normal.

After hearing the young man's laugh her face reddened in anger and embarrassment and she let out a long and loud sigh after turning away from him.

"So…you don't like me sleeping here?" The formal immortal said slowly to Miku.

"Well, I just purchased that sofa a couple of weeks ago with almost all of my savings so I guess-Yeah! Yeah I'm pissed that you're 'resting' on my sofa!" She shouted in the final sentence.

_Forget that we're in the 19__th__ century! Screw being formal! I'm Hatsune Miku and I'll show this guy what I'm made of!_

Len slowly rose from the sofa and walked toward the fuming Miku and crossed his arms.

"Okay, so if I'm not to sleep on the sofa, where else may I sleep Miss. Hatsune?" Len asked coolly.

Miku saw his point and she instantly calmed down from her short outburst of temper.

"I have no other room…" She muttered frustratedly.

"Then the sofa it is then?"

Miku sighed and nodded thinking of the young man lounging on her new sofa with all of his grossness and other habits that she didn't know of yet. Who knows? Maybe Len was a hobo looking for a place to sleep…But he certainly did not smell like one.

"Don't'…mess it up okay?" Miku said with a wry smile.

The flaxen haired young man nodded and lay on the sofa once more with a loud stretch and kicked off his boots to the ground.

_At least he could be more polite…_

"Well, good night to you Miss. Hatsune…" Len said sleepily.

"Yeah. Good night to you as well Len," Miku said quietly and walked into her own room.

He was so easygoing! So easygoing that it annoyed her and before she entered her own bedroom, Len called her name.

"Miku!"

She immediately turned to Len, wondering what other statement he had to say to her.

"I…won't be here when you wake up. Unless you wake up before the sun rises…"

There was silence between the two and the teal haired young woman walked back to where Len lay on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" She said to him with curiosity.

"I can't tell you." The formal immortal bit his lip.

"Oh come on tell me!" She said irritably.

"You didn't tell me about your hair. Why should I tell you about my time of leaving?" He defended himself.

Miku was about to cry out in frustration but let out a deep breath to calm her nerves. This young man's secret intrigued her stirring up a curiosity she hadn't experienced in almost her entire lifetime.

"Okay, if I tell you about my hair will you tell me about yourself?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

Len bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't think my matter is something to reveal. It's probably more important than yours."

A strange look came to be in his eyes as he looked away from her with a dark and irritable look in his eyes. This was not something for Miku to interrogate. At least…until later.

"Fine. But will you at least tell me anything about yourself?" Miku asked using her sweetest voice.

The young man's face lightened as they strayed from the subject but then grew drowsy.

"Could we speak of this tomorrow? His mouth widened in a yawn. "I'm feeling terribly sleepy right now…"

"But you said that you won't be here tomorrow."

"Eh?"

The look on his face showed such a sense of vulnerability that the young woman had never seen before and it just made her smile and let out a small giggle.

And it was at that moment, she thought that she saw him blush for the slightest moment.

"Oh. That's right isn't it…" He muttered.

He looked at the teal haired girl with confusion clouding in his eyes. The emotion vanished from them quickly when he made an immediate breakthrough.

"I'll be back tomorrow though…When the sun goes down. Perhaps then we could meet again and I could stay here for the night once again." A sly look appeared on his face.

Come again? No way was this man going to sleep in Miku's house again.

As if reading her current thoughts rejecting his stay in her house once more, he spoke to her.

"You live alone, no? I don't think you have a problem with me staying with you even for the rest of your life!" He smiled charmingly to vex her. "And I might tell you my secrets after a week or so…"

But while he said this, he had no intention of revealing himself to her. His thoughts seemed to trickle into Miku's mind making her feel like he was bribing her. The girl's innocent conscience told her not to fall for the boy's intentions but she let herself sway to demands anyway.

"Deal. Stay with me tomorrow?" She also let out a small smirk, "I bet you don't even have anyone to turn to except me. Whom you barely know."

Len flushed in embarrassment and sighed, "I'll meet you in the exact same alleyway as before. As soon as dusk passes."

Perhaps, Miku thought, Perhaps she could coax this young man's secrets out of his heart and learn a little more about this mysterious man she had never seen before. So feeling satisfied, she nodded slightly in approval.

"Good night Kagamine Len…" She paused. "-And see you tomorrow evening."

"Likewise to you Miss. Hatsune."

"Please, enough of this formality. Just call me Miku." She said quietly, turning away from Len and heading toward her room.

She disappeared into her room and after hearing the door close, Len smiled. Two claps were heard from her room resulting in all of the candles suddenly turning dark.

"Hmph…So she's educated in the art of witchcraft…" Len muttered to himself in the darkness.

The flaxen haired young man reflected over what had just happened the past evening wondering how in the world he got associated with Miku anyways. It seemed like such a blur and here he was, staying in her house even though they only met a couple of hours ago.

Anyways, all of this thinking would make a god wired mind sleepy right? No need to think too much especially when you're used to the easy life of one of the holy beings of heaven…

And the young man's mind went black with slumber.


	3. Midnight Skies Clash With Sunlight

**HAIIIIIII EVERYONE!**

**sorry i havent updated in a while. this took a while to think up. And I changed my plans for this chappie. Itll start out with Len and end with Rin. So since the morning is a lot longer than the time we're awake at night, I decided to make Rin's time on the earth longer as well.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta reader Kyouto Uchiha-Sama for beta reading this! wuv u soo much x3**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Vocaloids or Kagamine Len or Hatsune Miku.**

* * *

The dreams of the young man were vague and imponderable. They held no meaning. You could even agree that he hadn't even dreamed at all. It was a dark and restless sleep and the formal immortal pined for morning.  
When his eyes first opened, he instantly remembered where he was. On earth. Not in his luxurious heaven with all of its comforts.  
"Ugh, I feel so stiff…" The blonde muttered.  
What surprised him was the strange weight on his body. Looking down, he saw layers of blankets covering him and made Len feel significantly more comfortable. He also noticed that a pillow now cushioned his head.

The boy chuckled. "So she did decide to do me some good after all."

It was still slightly dark outside, yet the sky was turning a hazy and light gray in the presence of the quickly rising sun that was chasing the darkness away. Len knew that his time was very soon to being over and it was almost the moment for his twin to hit the stage.

Quickly kicking off the covers, the flaxen haired boy got off of the couch and began to walk around. The very dim light flooding through the window was enough for him to see. He saw and quickly recognized the open doorway that led to wherever Miku was sleeping, or lived in, each night. Deciding to walk in, the intruding former immortal soundlessly tip-toed into her room.

The room wasn't that big and intricate, but it was quite simple. A wardrobe was set on the far side of the room and a door to a bathroom was set beside it. A mirror on a dresser lay on the left side and a soft forest green carpet covered the floor. The walls were painted a light brown and almost all of the furniture were in tones of gray.

The last thing the young man noticed was the bed on the right side of the room. The sheets were gray like the rest of the furniture and it was slightly rumpled due to the girl who slept under its covers.  
Len walked even closer to the bed and stood before it, inspecting the girl in slumber. Her teal hair was untied so it reached its full length and it was lying everywhere. Her face was very relaxed in great contrast to what she had looked like last night and she laid sideways, her head plopped on a soft pillow. Teal hair covered some of her face and bangs that were free hung down. Miku's face had a lovely blush painted on her cheeks and her lips were curved down in a strange mixture of content and frustration.

The former immortal lowered his face until it was level with hers and he stared at her for a moment or two. The most intriguing fact, he decided, was that she always had the scent of evergreen mixed with a forest-like essence. And no matter what, she had elements of frustration on her angelic face.  
He chuckled to himself, satisfied of what he had seen and stood up straight. After devoting a little more time into staring at the strange beauty before him, he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Maybe I should leave a note for her…" Len mumbled to himself.

Indeed he wrote something. Quickly scribbling with a stick of charcoal he found on the fireplace, he wrote on a wall in the girl's house. Grinning after he had finished, he stood back to inspect his work.

'_Secrets await to be revealed to you. Meet me at our original place of meeting immediately after nightfall…_` -Len Kagamine.

And after looking over the message, he let out a sigh and walked out of the house.

* * *

By now, the Former Immortal had an intense head ache building up and by the time he had exited the small cottage, the pains in his head were enough to obscure his thoughts. The blonde knew that the transformation was near and he took off into the town. He was smart for he didn't want his sister to have anything to do with his 'find' from last night.

Len was a very fast runner and he made it to the entrance of the town just as the bright sun's rays shone on the town. Clearly exhausted, he fell on his knees and clutched his head as the pulsing pains increased to bring him to full suffering. Somehow he managed to keep himself from making a noise for fear anyone should come by and notice him. No one even came by.

The pain seemed to take over and the poor young man smiled as he thought of the pain his twin would have to face when it was his turn to take over once again.  
And as consciousness slipped from him, he whispered the words, "Best of luck to you, Sister…"

* * *

A strange haze clouded the mind of the newly named Rin Kagamine as she came to in the front of a foreign town she did not know. Her eyes blinked open and she noticed she was calmly standing before a large town.

"Strange...I don't remember this place. All I know is-" The former Goddess remembered the few seconds she had experienced before fading into a strange sleep.

Shaking her head, she smirked. If the night was gone, she had plenty to do before her pessimistic twin rose from the depths. Looking down, she noticed that she was dressed in a simple white gown draping down over her shins then revealing her ankles. Rin wore a yellow shawl that covered her shoulders and she wore simple white gloves that went up to her wrists. Only a simple white and yellow ribbon decorated her hair.

"It fits to my taste enough." She concluded. "But I won't go anywhere without moving."

The girl took prideful strides into the city. Unfortunately, she entered through the poorest section of the town and Rin was thoroughly disgusted at the living conditions the peasants were living in. It wasn't that bad for a town though. It just looked bad in her eye since she was so used to the luxuries of Heaven.  
Her time with the peasant's section of the town didn't last that long though and in only a minute or so she walked into town square. At first no one noticed this strange new girl in town until the same old man that had first spoken to Len the night before spotted her.

"Excuse me young lady but you do look very familiar…May I ask you where you are from?" The friendly old's man smile surprised the former goddess.

She only stared at him. The only thing she thought was how in the world a lowly inhibitor of the earth would talk to her. Moments passed as awkward silence passed between the two and then the kind old man's words finally sunk in.

"O-oh…Ummm ehhh, I-I am so sorry sir…" A strange shade of pink and scarlet dotted her cheeks.

Being the kind old man he gave a small sigh and he shook his head, pardoning her for her confusion. He said to let it go and she walked on, that small experience digging into her conscience.

"I guess I shouldn't be so…clueless anymore…I made myself look like a fool in front of that a man!" She muttered to herself.

The fountain in the town square was the first thing that she noticed and she saw all of the people walking around it, rushing to work or doing early morning odd jobs. A few young women her age sat on one side of it, talking and probably gossiping about the morning or the day before.  
At that moment, a pang of frustration and helplessness struck her heart. The poor blonde maiden finally remembered that she was no longer a resident of Heaven and was the same as the rest of these people.  
She sighed and disposed of her despair since she wasn't used to strange feelings such as these. Rin briskly walked to the fountain and found a place to sit away from the people. She didn't want anyone to talk to her, and she definitely did not want to converse with anyone.

When the blonde girl sat down, she thought of all of her troubles. She finally realized that she needed a place to stay and food to eat, hence she would spend a day or two in the dumps searching through garbage that common people threw away. Those thoughts still disgusted her and she decided to put her mind and body into finding a place to stay which was rarely ever done since this former goddess was in fact very lazy.

A cold breeze chilled her and Rin brought the thin yellow shawl closer to her body, shivering. It was winter time, she noticed, and she'd better think of something quick unless she wanted to die out here in the bitterness.

"Now, what is such a beautiful and lonely maiden doing here in the town square? You're certainly such a suspicious character," A sly and cheerful voice sounded in her right ear.

The girl instantly went on the offensive and turned around with her right hand in quick pursuit. The result: a blue haired man falling to the ground with a very red cheek.

Rin, despite being the one never to apologize, quickly stood up and covered her mouth in surprise and shock. The blue haired man was dressed in a modest yet wrinkly suit that looked like it hadn't been ironed in a decade and seemed of decent class; perhaps even rich. His hair was a midnight blue and was a navy in great contrast to her bright and sunny hair.

"…Who in the world are you…?" the weirded-out and shocked girl said as she stared down at the man.  
The man's answer was a muffled response and he slowly got up and looked at Rin Kagamine, whose shadow hovered over him.

His eyes were the same color as his hair; Midnight Blue. And the only way you could naturally see that blue was in the time of near midnight. The man's face held a grudgingly stiff look in them as he looked up at the great Rin Kagamine towering over him-which he fixed significantly by standing straight up. By then the man was towering over her by almost half of a foot.

"Well since you so kindly asked, my name is Kurosaki. Kurosaki Kaito," the young man stiffly as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Ka-i..to…" Her stuttering voice slowly said his name.

"Yeah. You say it as if you've never said a word to a man before," Kaito sighed and stared at the girl.

"S-sorry. It's just that…whatever." The former goddess sighed at her foolish act.

Her fist clenched and she closed her eyes in frustration at reflection on how she had acted.

"Um…I think you're supposed to tell me your-" The man stopped the moment he took a glance at her face and shut up.

There was silence between the two of them until Rin had let out a deep sigh and looked at the man standing beside her. She took a breath and sat down which Kaito did the same.

"Why do you think I'm such a suspicious person?" Was her first question.

In Kaito's mind, he thought it was funny why this girl was residing to questions first but no matter, he sighed and went along with this poor girl's confusing world.

"Because, you're new to this town. And no one comes into this town unless it's for a good reason. Plus, you don't look like a trader or a merchant of some sort. Why would some maiden suddenly appear out of nowhere and plop right in the middle of town square?" He asked as if the answers were obvious

"I…!" Rin, acting at least a little bit smart by now, bit her tongue from saying another rude phrase and actually thought about what she was going to say for once. "I'm just a girl who came here from a distant country to…uh…visit my uncle that lives near here…"

She said it very unconvincingly but to her surprise, Kaito just smiled and nodded even though in reality, he had large doubts that she was even telling the truth.

"Now, first thing's first: what is your name?" he asked very patiently due to his realization that this girl was going to be a big pain in the neck to get info out of.  
"It's Ri…n K-Kagamine…" the rude girl stuttered, clearly not used to the name she was given only a day before.

"What's that?"

"Kagamine Rin!" She shouted loud enough for some people to look their way.

Ugh. She was already getting tired of this man. She was having thoughts of getting up and just walking away but the little bit of intelligence in her mind told her to stay put.

"So, Miss. Kagamine, do you have a place to stay in this town?" he asked curiously, being very curious about this girl he had taken interest in.

"No."

He had no idea why she was so open about this. Normal people would be ashamed about being homeless.

"There's no place for you to stay anyways. All the inns are packed for the next week or so due to a festival or something,"Kaito said calmly. "And none of the people here would let you in their homes since they don't have a clue who you are."

Rin stared at the man. Was he _trying_ to get her to stay in his household?

"But don't you think it's strange…you have an Uncle, yet you don't have a place to stay here. Wouldn't your uncle try to find some lodgings for you?"

The former goddess flushed in embarrassment at her weak lie. Why hadn't she come up with something more fool proof? She had no choice but to coat that lie with more lies.

"In fact, I was sent to my uncle in the first place since I am an orphan now. And I was just kicked out of my uncle's house out of disgust."

The young man chuckled for some unknown reason and shook his head. Rin bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance as he did so.  
"So, if you are the kind young man you say you are, could you offer me a place to stay for the next couple of days?" The former goddess tried to say as sweetly as possible. "I'll even pay you."

Kaito's eyes softened when he heard her feeble request and he stared at her for a while. In fact, he knew she was going to say this the whole time and he nodded with a strange look of amusement on his face. It was very surprising that anyone would actually let this girl inside their home but the blue haired young man wasn't all so sure about this one. You couldn't really figure her out. She was…mixed. Rin was a curiosity; and Kaito loved curiosities.

"No need for money. I'll take you in for free." His face showed no emotion for Rin to understand why he was doing this.

'This is a lot easier than I thought it would be.'

And like a lost puppy following its master, Rin got up and followed Kaito away from the fountain to her new place of residence.


	4. Home Of the Magician

**HALLO! **

**So sorry that I haven't updated this great story in a while. But I'm happy that Ive finally put up a chapter for this. It starts with Rin, ends with Len.**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned a copy of Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, or ANY Of theVOCALOIDS, but I don't. So…yeah…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Home Of the Magician**

"And here we are!"

Kaito opened his front door to reveal a musty and dark room. Rin couldn't see a thing.

The man walked inside and motioned for the girl to follow. She did and found that the floor was covered with random things she couldn't see or identify.

"Pardon me for that, I should open the windows shouldn't I?" The man asked politely and opened all the shuttered windows of that small room.

When fresh air and light was ushered into the room, Rin was quite surprised about how the room looked like. It was very messy no doubt, but there were books everywhere, most of them very thick, and there seemed to be many charms and strange curiosities of the room. Many things were dangling from the sky as well as a small model of the solar system and some magical thingamajigs. A desk In the corner of the small room was also covered with books and seemed to have a note on it with scribbles of messy handwriting. A couch sat in the middle of the room before a coffee table and the whole room had strange indigo wallpaper. The carpet was completely black. The room had a strange yet charming scent which was one of incense and cinnamon.

Very strange indeed.

"Welcome to my home! As you can see, there are books everywhere. Can you guess why they are here?" Kaito asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

The yellow haired girl stooped over to pick one of the books up. It had many bookmarks in it and the title read: _Your Guide To Alchemy And Witchcraft._

Rin set that one back where it was and grabbed another book. Its contents were similar to the other book.

"Are you some kind of magician?" Her voice came out with a tone of curiosity.

The midnight haired man walked over to her and picked up the book she was holding in her hands.

"Perhaps. It's a sort of business. I do all kinds of odd jobs for people. Most people come to me as a last resort for medicinal cures or for fortune telling. I don't get much, but it's enough to live by."

Rin looked around the small room and saw no doors other than the one they just entered in. "Where the heck do you sleep?"

"Hm? Oh, follow me."

She shrugged and followed the man to a specific side of one of the walls and waited. Kaito reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of chalk. It looked like a completely normal piece of chalk yet the man took it in his hand and began drawing on the wall. Rin, having no idea what this crazy guy was even doing, just sat there, watching him doing weird things.

Moments later, the blue haired man finished. The former goddess looked at the finished image and saw that he had drawn a door. It wasn't drawn that well but It could have passed as one. And much to her surprise, she saw the man touch the handle of the door and pretended to turn it and to her surprise, the whole 'door' swung open to reveal another room.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked surprised. Of course Rin had used to be a goddess but this stuff still amazed her. She had almost never experienced any alchemy or magic before. The girl had only used and seen the power of the gods, which was just a 'snapyourfingersandthingswill happen' kind of power.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret," he chuckled and walked into the next room. Rin slowly followed him into the next room.

This room as well had a strange quality to it. Trinkets still hung from the ceiling but much less, and books were still every where, yet it was cleaner. A bed lay in the corner of the room, but it wasn't all that large. It looked just big enough to fit one person.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Rin asked, clearly forgetting that she wouldn't even be on this earth at night time.

"That's what I was just going to talk about!" His voice said in a fresh crisp smile. "You're sleeping on the floor!"

Sleep…on the…FLOOR?

A few moments of dangerous silence hung in the air, seriously creeping Kaito out. He turned to look at the girl beside him and noticed she was hiding her eyes with a scary look on her face.

"Uh…are you-"

"D-did you just say…SLEEP ON THE FLOOR?!" Rin turned a darkened glance up to the frightened magician.

"Sleep on the FLOOR? HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO AN IMMORTAL! I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH THE SNAP OF MY FINGERS AND WITH MY POWER!" She shouted at his face suddenly rising up to his face on her tippy toes so she could be level with her face.

The strength of her voice surprised Kaito. He held his hands up to his face defensively and with beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead as he looked at the girl in weirded out surprise.

She continued to shout threats and strange things that didn't make sense and confused him to no end. _So big things really do come in small packages…_

The poor man was buried in insults and outrages until Rin finally calmed down.

Rin, finally looking over what she had said, had realized that she had basically revealed every single one of her secrets. Luckily, luck was on her side and the gentleman had just dismissed all of what she said since he thought all of what she had said was absurd.

The former goddess took a couple of deep and heavy breaths to calm down and with the man's awkward gaze upon her, she looked up to him with a sudden smile and appearance of sweet innocence.

Talk about being bi-polar.

"I'm guessing you don't want to sleep on the floor do you?"

"No."

Kaito relaxed his shoulders and shrugged. He could make another room easily. But it would drain him a little.

"I'll give you another room to sleep in all by yourself. It's no trouble, I'll just be kind of tired for a while-"

He was quickly interrupted.

Rin, quickly remembering that she wasn't even to be present at night shook her head in disapproval. Questioning clouded Kaito's mind and he asked her what was wrong.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling to you about sleeping on the floor…But it would be all right for me to just sleep on the bed there. It's perfectly suitable as long as you tidy it up for me," She said nervously since she was still trying to get used to apologizing and talking to someone like they were her equal.

"Then where am I to sleep?" The blue haired man asked her.

Rin smiled sweetly and pointed to the carpet. "On the floor!"

In Kaito's mind this was all a blur. Wasn't he her host and she the guest? Guests don't boss the hosts around…

"Did you hear me? You'll sleep on the floor and I'll sleep on the bed. You get it?" Her voice broke through his clouded thoughts, pulling him back to an annoying reality.

The magician shrugged. He didn't really care if he slept on the floor or on his bed. As long as he could sleep he was fine.

"Excuse me…do you have any oranges?"

One word resonated in the midnight haired man's mind. Random. This girl was really random.

And for some strange reason this whole situation was giving Kaito a strange sensation of nostalgia. Like he read about something like this in a book…A book about a prince and a pauper.

Still trying to keep his charming reputation, he sighed and held out a fist before her. Then he covered his fist with his other hand and counted to three. At the third second there was a puff of smoke and he uncovered his fist and in the palm of his hand laid a perfectly ripe and bright orange.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" Rin's face brightened and a small bit of drool crept out of her mouth as she stared at the orange.

The yellow haired girl immediately regained her composure and blushed realizing that she had given away one of her greatest weaknesses. Kaito stared at her with a strange look in his eyes for a slight second then shook off the feeling. He had seen things even weirder than this anyways.

Then at the quick swipe of a hand the orange had disappeared from his hand. Rin was already devouring it only a moment to peel away the rind.

The girl had eaten it all in seconds and she asked for more. The magician couldn't help but give in to her pleading and gave her another. She asked for more after that one. And another. And another.

In the course of only 2 minutes, Rin had devoured 12 oranges.

Nightfall was approaching and some apprehension was building up inside the former goddess. Kaito fixed up the bed gave her an old night shirt of his and a toothbrush. Then while he was getting ready to sleep, Rin was sitting by herself, worrying about her problems.

She then decided that she would stow away just before nightfall if Kaito was asleep and hide, waiting for Len to come back out. Worry still was pent up inside her, and she feared how she could survive if Kaito were to find out that she didn't even exist past nightfall.

Trying to shrug it off, Rin calmed herself by getting ready to depart. Surely in the morning she would rush back to Kaito's house before he awoke. She doubted that he would wake up that early. He seemed like the sort of person to sleep in the whole day telling by his living conditions and his attitude.

She turned a shoulder to look at him. The magician was busy fixing his hair. Who would comb his hair before they slept? It would just get messy again…

The sun was setting and you could barely see it. Yet, it gave off beautiful rays that mixed with the darkness giving lovely shades of red, purple, and orange. It was her first sunset she saw ever since she left heaven, and she felt like breaking apart. In reality, she was taking all of this pretty well. The former goddess was so used to luxury that it even affected her behavior so she was actually a pretty spoiled young lady. But the thing that scared her the most was her mortality.

Death scared this young woman, and she never really thought about it until today. She was no longer immortal, so she was open to die in this forsaken planet. In her mind this was all too absurd. In only one day, she had lost everything important to her. Her riches, immortality, godly powers, and position were gone. And even though she was far from old age, death terrified her. Nothing was able to distract her from this hovering factor since she had nothing to depend on except Kaito. He was the only thing that was keeping her sane right now.

So in reality she was just an insecure and helpless child.

Rin felt tears building up in her eyes but quickly blinked them away. She sucked in some air to withhold her fear and called out to Kaito.

"I'll be going to bed now so don't disturb me!"

She heard a reply back from the man and she got off of the bed. The girl stuffed some pillows into her bed to make it look like she was under the covers and changed back into her clothes. She saw a coat nearby and since it was chilly outside, she took it hoping that the magician wouldn't mind.

The girl quickly conducted her escapade and exited the house when the blue haired man wasn't looking. Rin was cruelly met with a freezing gale and she shivered. It was very cold outside. So cold that ice began to form on the ground. The former goddess did her best to dodge the icy puddles and hid inside a dark and hidden alley so no one could see her.

A strange and mind tingling sensation began to cloud her mind the moment she stood still in the abandoned street. It grew to an annoying pain that seized her whole body. The cold only made it worse. So clutching the coat closer to her small, freezing body, she took a deep breath to brace herself from the pain. She was expecting something painful before the change.

Suddenly the pain grew to a sharp prick in her head. It seemed to bore into her body and she cried out, unable to hold in the sensation. Rin took another deep breath through her nose and Kaito's scent flooded her mind. It was a strange smell, yet it was dashing. Scents of incense and rosemary filled her mind, temporarily dulling the pain. The pain struck again and she took another sniff. It seemed to help in some strange mind and she found herself puzzled by this strange affect.

The pain seemed to take over her body and she felt her knees fail. She fell to the ground on hard, cold ice and let his scent and the pain take over her body. The only thing she could picture her mind was Kaito, sleeping on the floor with mussed blankets strewn everywhere. But another image replaced that. The cold and steely blue eyes of her brother cut through her mind. A smirk formed on his lips and she felt his voice ring in her ears.

"It's time to sleep now, dear sister…"

* * *

**Start with adorable and innocent Rin, end with awesome and Sexy Len :P**


	5. Burdens

**I have no idea what is wrong with me. I take like a freakin 2 MONTHS to finally update a story that has been on hiatus for a VERRRRY LONG TIME. **

**I hate myself. But you guys are probably just sitting here or skipping this to get to the chapter! So here it is. I give you: **

**Wait a sec: Disclaimer: I want money. I don't own crypton or anything. What is wrong with me?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Burdens**

The white blur cleared.

Alert, battery blue eyes flashed in the darkness of dusk.

"I guess that was a quick one," A young man chuckled softly.

Shaking off that one final piece of fuzz in his brain, the flaxen young man tossed his head and headed out the alley into the young night.

But in reality, the former immortal had no idea where the heck he was headed. Why? Because he had forgotten where he had met her in the first place.

Len said a very bad word in a different language.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw as things began to become familiar. The blonde could see some marks and buildings leading and creating a path for him.

Then it all came to place. He knew exactly where to go now.

Despite the fact that Rin and Len had lost all forms of their immortality and power, they still held some of their abilities. These could have easily passed as 'unique talents' among all other mortals. But looking at them in depth, they would seem as quite unusual.

Like for example right now.

The former immortal had this strange talent of being an excellent tracker. Not that he tracked in the woods much or hunted. But he was a god of something right? And how interesting it was that he was the god of truth and darkness.

He could tell if someone was lying or not and had excellent night vision. The vision being so precise it was like those of the hawk and cat combined.

Kagamine Len was a very intelligent being so even if he didn't have the first ability, he would probably still tell. But he quickly found his way.

Then at the exact same place and time they met only the night before, the young man stood waiting for the maiden to appear.

He was tired already since the transformation had taken a lot of strength. Not that he caused it to happen anyways, but when Rin suffered, he felt it too. So he guessed that if she ever felt something painful, he did too.

The boy's eyes were heavy even though the night was still just starting. So he felt himself drift off into a light unconscious state.

Len was still quite aware of what was happening around him. Quite. So as he sat on the side of the alley, he was watching, waiting for her arrival. There was no way she could refuse this offer. But it was quite amusing anyways, since he was swindling his way into her household. Not exactly swindling, but you could say lying and exaggerating about everything.

Then his thoughts were abruptly ended when he heard the quick patter of angry footsteps.

He wondered why they sounded angry.

Even though he had the great temptation to open his eyes, he kept them shut just to play around for a bit.

"Kagamineeee!" He heard her scream.

The corners of the young man's lips turned up in a small, amused smile. Oh how he loved making her mad already.

The footsteps quickened until they stopped. Right in front of him. But Len still kept his eyes shut.

The young woman's breath heaved in frustration and anger. "How DARE you just leave and wr-"

She stopped in midsentence the moment she saw that his eyes were closed. Then the girl went silent as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest.

'Why is he sleeping?! It' s only Six in the evening!' She thought furiously to herself.

Hatsune had half of her mind to just shake him awake and scream the living daylight out of him for smearing charcoal all over the wall of her house. But the sight of him sleeping there made her…shift inside about that.

Miku was sadly a very easy person to push around. Well not actually. But if you cornered in onto her weaknesses, that's what made her vulnerable.

But when she saw Len sitting there like that, she blinked once and got on her knees to look closer. She saw that he was smiling. How strange. A young man smiling in his sleep.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about…" The young lady murmured, forgetting all about her anger.

Then without warning, the blonde's eyes snapped open.

His dark and piercing blue eyes startled her and she backed up an inch or so. But that was the moment she saw how close she had leaned.

They were almost nose to nose. And while the former immortal found this hilarious, the teal haired young woman was freaked out of her wits.

She let out a cry and tried to jump back. But Miku had forgot that she was on her knees, so while she had willed herself to lean back **(A.N. don't ask me how I got this in my head or how this works in real life) **she had leaned forward.

Her mouth opened in a shriek and there was a loud crash as she fell on top of him.

Len had grunted and cried out when she made the unexpected move. Heck, even he hadn't seen this coming so he was left out in the center. With no guard. He had no idea what to do from this point; his brain was everywhere right now.

So the former immortal just kept his eyes shut. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and felt a quick and heavy breath on the right side of his neck.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the predicament he was in. Miku was a deadweight on top of him, pinning him to the ground. And not to mention that he was trapped against the wall with her head beside his and her chin resting on his right shoulder.

This girl was VERY heavy.

Apparently the two had heavy shades of all kinds of red on their faces and Len, despite being the suave guy he was, was completely flustered by the situation. It was embarrasing enough that Miku had passed out.

How did he find this out? Well the moment he finally pushed her off of him, she lay limp on the ground. At first Len thought she was dead and almost performed CPR on her but changed his mind even before he found out that she was just unconscious. That would be worse.

The blonde saw her chest slowly rise and fall in a very slow rhythm. But nonetheless a rhythm. So clearly relieved, he sat up and moved Miku so that she was leaning on the wall.

"Now, what in the world do I do with an unconscious maiden?" Len chuckled softly while pinching her cheeks. They were still red from the encounter.

Come to think of it, his were too.

Agh oh how he wished he were in heaven right now.

After pulling her cheeks for a while, he tried shaking her. There was still no response so Len had even tried shouting in her ear and pulling everything that was on her face. Still nothing.

The former immortal groaned as he looked down on the immobile maiden and shrugged, "I guess I'll have to carry her."

Kagamine Len wasn't that big. And looking at his build, he didn't look that strong either. But he was wiry, even though he wasn't some big muscle man or something. He always liked himself as a nice, lean toned person. The former immortal liked balance, and too many muscles wasn't balance. But back to the point; Len was pretty strong.

Too bad Miku was kinda heavy…

So with a lot of difficulty and almost collisions and falls, Len had finally got the teal haired young woman on his back. He remembered the way back to her cottage so he could follow that trail. But what to do when he got there…?

So they went on their way.

In this town, not many people stay out after sundown. There were a few people managing their shops and goods and others were hurrying home for dinner or last minute errands. But all of them had one thing in common: They really knew how to stare at a wiry blonde boy piggybacking a teal haired girl.

The young man hated being an eyesore and he at the moment would have probably cut off his own left hand for an invisibility spell or something. But trying his best to ignore the people, he continued on his way back home. Or more accurately, Miku's home.


	6. A Rest

**Hey guys havent been on in a while, heres the next chap. You were all waiting for this xD**

**Chapter 6: Mist**

Blackness was all she could sense right now.

She felt softness around her. She felt tired and wanted rest. So she closed her eyes-

-and found a hazy world before her. She was in her own bedroom, her sheets rumpled and draped over her thin figure as always.

But why did it feel so strange?

The girl smelled something. The scent of cinnamon and spice. She turned to her right, and to her shock, she saw him beside her.

Kagamine Len. The same guy who wrote on her wall, spit on her face, and sat on her prized couch.

Once again she felt a familiar rage burn inside her. But once again unknown to her memory, a familiar scene played once again.

She saw him resting. Well he was sleeping beside her. The girl wondered what he was dreaming about.

They were nose to nose again, and even she was unaware of it. Her teal hair twisted and shifted its position as she held her head in her hands just staring at his face in a strange trance. Why was he so handsome even though he was so annoying at the same time?

She was so different from him. But at the same time, their personalities seemed exactly the same. But why would she be saying this? She had only known him for two days.

The girl heard him mutter unintelligible words softly and she looked at him once more in curiosity. Out of nowhere, his hands touched the sides of her face. It shocked her how he knew where to place them. He was still sleeping.

Her face cringed in an awkward position as she felt his warm fingers tense as they pressed against her skin. It was a strange feeling. But why wasn't she pulling away? It was like a river of actions she was forced to follow. Hatsune Miku couldn't move. She couldn't stop staring at him.

"Miku…" His voice murmured through the murky depths of sleep.

Her teal hair on her face fell down, meeting with his own golden locks. They mixed, making a beautiful yet strange mix of the two colors. Teal with flaxen highlights. How weird. The moonlight only made his hair glow with its soft light.

She closed her eyes in a smile. Why was this so beautiful, yet so revolting? She thought she didn't like him at first. But she was lonely. The poor girl was human, no? In fact, she felt like she was the only outsider of the town. No one ever really noticed her. Her relatives were all gone except a few distant cousins.

This reminded of her of the power she had. It felt so disturbing and full of chaos. But she knew it was what cursed her. She would remain until the lock of time would break. And she would wield that power within. Her own locks of hair were proof of it.

Then she opened her eyes again. This reality felt like a small break from the hard, cold life she led.

His pale fingers moved down to her chin. They tilted her chin forward, and she let out a soft awkward cry.

The blonde's closed eyes cringed suddenly like he was about to wake up. But he didn't to her relief.

Then he let go of her.

The girl sighed and relaxed. The hazy atmosphere faded, and she found herself looking at Len once more.

Why did she see tears?


	7. Secrets Told At Midnight

**Sorry for the late update. I meant to update last week on Wednesday but our internet suddenly SHUT DOWN. Luckily it came back today and I got a really juicy chapter for you :D Some len and rin interaction here. Sibling hate and peace…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Secrets Told In Midnight.**

Len's eye's shot open. He knew immediately that it was midnight. Good thing he woke up before morning…

But the first thing he noticed that Miku was right on _top_ of him.

She was sleeping as he noticed since her chest rose and fell in the rhythm of her body. He emphasized that she was on _top of __him__. _His eyes widened and was about to shake her off when her heard her murmur:

"You better not…"

W-wait, she was awake?!

But he lay where he was for the next few minutes and no other response was heard other than her breathing. Her head was tucked under his chin and she continued on with her merry little snooze.

The former immortal couldn't help but flush at the position he was in, but he refused to give in to his heart and steeled his mind for thought. He wondered what he should do at this point other than rudely wake her up and risk her beating him up or quietly enjoy this moment with pleasure…

And of course being the obnoxious god he was, he chose the first option.

But to his disappointment, she didn't wake up.

Instead she continued to sleep…or so it seemed.

So what? He had another six hours until sunrise, why can't he have some late night fun before he had to go away for the morning? No, not _that _kind of fun for those dirty minded people out there. More like mischievous fun that's all.

But what options did he have in a house where he had to stay quiet in at night? None, in particular actually.

So he let the time pass as he watched the beauty of a maiden before him. He guessed that all he could do now was enjoy the moment.

The flaxen haired youth couldn't help but smile as he watched her. After all, her fell for her the moment he saw her at that street. But It would be more fun for him to stay quiet about that until the time was right. Then as he thought that, he found himself twirling her soft teal hair between his fingers.

Naturally he was drawn to her. Well, actually any male youth who had an eye for ladies would have been. It was the scent especially. It was fresh and smelled of the grass in a bright spring day. Probably not any perfume to be bought at any store. He thought this to himself and slowly inched closer to her.

Then her eyes snapped open.

He cried out in pure terror.

Her small mouth opened in a small 'o' shape of confusion. Then she looked at him with a rhetorical look in her eyes. An iridescent connection was made between them for that small while.

"Why did you write on my wall?" She asked quietly.

"You needed to know where we would meet," He whispered back with a small smile.

Miku closed her eyes once more and sighed loudly. "Well then, Kagamine, tell me what I want to know. The info that is the _basis _of this deal about yourself."

The flaxen haired young man stayed silent, surprised that she would bring up the topic so suddenly and so soon. "Then tell me about your hair first. That's a foundation as well my lady."

The teal haired young woman looked at him with a frown. The two youths were cornering each other, and there was no telling which side would give in. Silence continued like it usually did and they stared at each other's eyes in frustration trying to push down the barriers of each ones secret.

Then the former immortal reached out and took a lock of his hair between his hands. He handled it and looked at it, wondering what secret was behind its strange color. It must be more important than he thought since she was defending its secret so fiercly. He held it up to his nose and looked at Miku saying, "I would like it very much if you told me."

"I don't trust you," The girl said quietly. "I'm willing to bet that even if I tell you about it you won't tell me the truth about yourself."

Curiosity ran high on Kagamine Len's list and he gritted his teeth. She was right about that. The thought he had last night about him never telling her about his true identity was beginning to crumble. So he decided to improvise.

"Let's see this…what I have to say has limits. I will only tell you so much. You seem trustworthy, and most likely have no idea what I can do anyways hmm?"

He looked at her and saw that she had a look of confusion. The former immortal continued, "So let's make another deal. I'm in debt to you anyways for you letting me stay in your home. So I can tell you a bit of what my secret is and if it's good enough, you tell your story. I have my boundaries and if that's not enough to satisfy you, you're going to have to go to your boundaries as well."

"What if I don't?" Was her shrill question.

"You don't want to know."

"I have my own side of power," the teal haired maiden shot back.

The young man smiled, "I know that you're educated in the art of witchcraft."

Miku froze. How did he…?

"I noticed by your control of candlelight last night. It wasn't that hard to notice anyways. It's a pretty easy trick to carry out if you have that little bit of power inside of you…" Len pointed a finger at her chest right where her heart should have been.

The teal haired young woman quickly put a hand over her heart as if protecting it from the former immortal's reach and spat back, "Well if you're so sure about me knowing the art, then I agree with your deal."

Kagamine Len smiled in agreement and was just about to open his mouth to speak when Hatsune Miku silenced him by interrupting.

"You better not lie."

The young man felt a cold aura being emitted from the young woman across him. She was using her power right now. He knew what rune it was, and he was being forced to tell the truth.

"Smart," He muttered and Miku smiled in satisfaction. Then he continued. "I'm special. You could say not from this world. I can do alchemy just fine since I learned it from the human race long ago, and I know black magic; very educated in it actually. But I tell you two truths: I _am_ human-"

"What's the second?"

"Don't interrupt me," Len took a small breath and pondered whether or not he should tell the second one. He thought for a moment, then said. "I'll tell you. The second one is…I disappear while the sun still shines."

He said the last one as flatly as he could.

"So you mean, you don't exist in the daytime?" The maiden asked.

"Yes."

"Then what exactly were you?"

Len shook his head with s small smirk. "I will tell you that I used to be immortal."

Miku bit her lip with shock. Who was this man before her? Was he a ghost? A god? Or even a baku? She didn't know.

"Let's get on with this small talk. Reveal your hand, now," Len said impatiently. "I also have a way of knowing truths."

"I-I'm not a witch."

"That's it?"

The maiden shook her head. "No! But, I know witchcraft as you already know. I wasn't born with the gift of rune-casting. I was born as a perfectly normal human being. I'm still human but-" She stopped there. Len urged her to go on with cold eyes. "-I'm cursed. By the time lord. I-it's what makes my hair blue."

"How so?" Len asked anticipating her answer. In fact, he was familiar with the god of time, Gaploid.**(AN try and guess which vocaloid this guy is.)**

"I was very young…and I was going to die. My parents looked everywhere for someone to restore me, but they couldn't find anyone to help them. Others said that it was as impossible as bringing someone back from the dead. Then, my mother sought refuge with the time lord. He said he could give me time to live for a hundred years. But it was for a price. The price was their lives."

The male youth stared at her and murmured, "You're hiding something. It didn't cost them only that."

"I'm sorry, but I have boundaries just as you do. But I'll reveal one more secret. My hair strengthens my power…It sounds ridiculous doesn't it?" The girl looked away and let out a small laugh.

It was the first time he heard her laugh. He thought she sounded like the familiar bells he used to always hear every morning in heaven.

"So you're alone here? I noticed that your cottage is of quite a distance away from others," The flaxen haired young man asked.

"Yes. I don't have any other relatives," The teal haired girl said stiffly.

Kagamine Len's sapphire eyes shined in the moonlight. "I guess we have something in common then."

Hatsune Miku blinked in surprise. "How so?"

"I'm alone, like you. I was banished."

Miku looked at the flaxen haired young man and with that one glance and moment, the two beings felt like something clicked between them. Something that fitted together perfectly. They finally understood each other despite what little they knew about the other. It was like they took a step forward together no matter how awkward they seemed.

Len took a moment to marvel at what just happened, he was almost delighted that he finally understood her point…at least halfway. But one thing seemed to be missing…

The teal haired young woman lowered her eyelids as a drowsiness draped over her. She let out a small, sudden yawn. "Forgive me for being drowsy…So you're be gone by morning as well?"

The former immortal nodded soberly.

"Then good-bye, Kagamine…"

Then she fell asleep. The moment her conscious faded, the young male felt her small spell of truth disappear. Len sighed and closed his eyes as well. He felt strangely more comfortable with her. Making deals was fun, he thought. Perhaps there was more to her than he thought. He could already tell how powerful she was by her aura. He was almost frightened by it. But he shrugged the fear off as he thought about it. He had his strengths in black magic and alchemy so he would manage. Perhaps he would learn her art later, and understand her better.

Then he drifted off into a light doze. He didn't really feel all that sleepy ever since he came to Earth. It was as if he was nocturnal. It made sense anyways, but sometimes he felt tired. Like now. Tomorrow he would wake up before morning, go to town, and disappear for the day. His sister would take his place in the world. The former immortal could feel her presence far off in his mind. But like queen Akita said, their minds were separate so they were free to think what they thought without disturbing each other. Thankfully she was blocked out of what his reality was. She didn't know that a young woman named Hatsune Miku existed, she didn't know where she lived, and she didn't know where her brother spent the night. They could only talk in mind in a telepathic sense, so he paid her a small visit, in the depths of his mind.

Kagamine Rin spent most of her time sitting in darkness. She didn't mind it despite the fact that she loved the light and sunshine. She only had her thoughts to keep her company, and every once in a while her hated brother.

"Hello, sister." She heard him say.

"What do you want?" Rin asked rudely with her head facing down.

"I just want to talk."

"Right…"

The young woman looked up and there her brother was in all his glory looking down on her. His usually expressive face was blank before her.

"How have things been in the daylight? I miss the day," Len sat down in front of her and placed his head on his palm.

"It's nice. I've found a place to stay, and the town is pretty," Rin replied thinking of the bright and beautiful town. "So tell me why you're really here."

"…You're really thinking that I have some sinister thought about you or that I hate you?" Len asked his twin. "There's no point in us fighting anymore. We both lost in heaven and look where it got us. I tell the truth same as I did in heaven."

Rin spat back with a cold voice, "I'm still not satisfied. My side deserved victory."

The male looked back at his sister. "If we go on we'll just bicker like little children again. If we fight, where will that take us? It will lead to nowhere. We're mortal anyways."

The formal goddess was just about to say a reply when her twin got up and left. "I'm leaving. Think of what I said. Until then, good luck when it's morning."

Then he disappeared into the darkness.

"H-hey wait!" Rin stood up and reached out towards where he had left, but only darkness slid through her fingers.

The former goddess began to pout silently and sighed. She wouldn't have a chance to talk to him until she came to be in the morning. Only the twin in the real world was in control of what any communication took place between their minds. Rin bit her lip at this rule. She figured it out the moment she disappeared that horrid day they landed on the land of mortals.

"I'll just have to wait until morning then…" The girl let out a small yawn and curled up to rest. She couldn't wait until morning to leave this place.

But one shred of thought slipped through to her realization. It would be nice to see him again. Kaito was a strange man, and she couldn't wait to see what else he had to offer.


	8. The Great Alchemist Kurosaki

**that made up language that i'm making up in this story is completely made up :P**

**i believe you guys will find this chap to be quite fun! ^^**

* * *

**Right Side of Day, Left Side of Night Chapter 8**

The sun rose with its bright colors sending rays of sunshine. Meanwhile while most life embraced it, Kagamine Len had disappeared at first sign of its coming, and Kagamine Rin had taken his place in existence.

The transformation took place, and once again Rin Kagamine took her steps forward. The first rays of sunlight greeted her happily and she blinked. She noticed that she still had Kaito's coat on. The former goddess felt quite comfortable in it and his scent seemed to comfort her. Then she realized that she had to get back to the alchemist's house before he woke up.

Rin was near the town square, she noticed for she had a good memory. When she took her first steps of the day into the clearing, it was just as it had been the day before with chatter and the distant sounds of gulls calling.

From that point the young woman knew where she had to head to. She took quick strides through the alleys and roads and before long, she found herself once again in front of the magician's house. Rin had never taken much time to admire the shop so she did then. Over the door was a sign that had the fading words _**The Great Wizard Kurosaki**_ painted on it in cursive. The building was only one story, and had ivy growing on the walls giving it an old fashioned appearance.

When she was done examining the building, the former goddess nodded and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked to her relief. She was half expecting that it would be locked.

When she walked in it was messy like it was last afternoon with books strewn everywhere. She decided to take a look at one of the books out of interest and picked up a random tome from the carpet. It was filled with bookmarks as did most of them and the book was titled _Basic Casts and Enchantments for the Beginner. _It suited her best since she didn't know anything about the subject anyhow unlike her brother who spent much of his time reading about these kinds of subjects. She was curious if he could use the black magic he learned about when they were still immortal.

Rin found a chair under the window where sunlight streamed in. She sat down and opened the volume. Immediately she was interested despite the fact that she wasn't much of a bookworm. But this book proved to be quite interesting. She learned some rules about being able to be a caster.

You must have _the power_ within you.

You must have determination to cast an enchantment or spell.

To be a caster, you cannot be completely human.

The last rule puzzled Rin. So Kaito wasn't fully human? Was she completely human? The blonde young woman thought to herself in question. She wondered if all her powers were gone. When she was in heaven she could always pinpoint where things were. She also seemed to always know what was going on, even if it was far away. And she had specialty of reading people's thoughts…But lately, she hadn't been using those. Rin wondered if she could still use those abilities.

"Enjoying the book?" She suddenly heard someone break her thoughts.

And there he was, Kurosaki Kaito the great magician. The blonde jumped in her seat slightly and almost dropped the book in her surprise. But she was quickly calmed by appearance. He was in only a nightshirt and pants and held a tome in his hands.

"Yes, actually…" Rin drifted off in her words.

Kaito walked towards her and looked at the book In her hands. "Ahh," He murmured. "This is a good one. But it's for pupils who want to learn-" He paused.

"What?"

The navy haired man placed a hand on his chin and said, "Say, do you want to learn the art?"

The former goddess, completely confused, only looked at him and said, "What art?"

"Why Magick of course! It's called that in an entirety, but I specialize in two of its main branches; Black magic and Alchemy. Sometimes I use white magic though."

The blonde looked at the book she was reading. "But, I need the _power_ in order to do Magick. It says so right here-" She pointed at where the four rules were.

Kaito looked at her seriously in the eye. "Do you want to learn it?"

Rin looked back uncertainly with her aquamarine irises, "I-I think so…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The midnight haired man's face broke to a smile and he pulled her to her feet making her drop the book in the process. Kaito took her across the room to the same wall where she saw him draw the door to his room. It was bare now. Once more, the man took out a piece of chalk and drew a door. But this time the design of the door was different from the one that led to his room. It was more elaborate in figure and thinner. When he was done, Kaito just pushed the door open with ease. It led to a dark corridor.

"Where are we going?" The former goddess asked with a touch of nervousness.

"We are going to a special place. Just wait a while longer," The magician said with a hushed voice and took her through the door.

She followed him down the hallway and watched him. To her amazement right before her eyes his simple sleeping clothes began to change. His nightshirt lengthened and changed in material until it transformed into the dark blue coat that Rin took with her last night. The former goddess noticed that she had just been wearing that coat and looked at herself. It was gone and once again on its rightful owner's shoulders. His pants became dark and loosened and his feet were fitted with dark and shining shoes.

When she was finished staring at him, Kaito's footsteps slowed and stopped. Rin saw that they were at the end of the corridor and another door stood before them. The alchemist opened it and pulled her inside. The room was mysterious and smelled even more heavily of incense than the other room. The carpet had patterns of constellations sewn onto it making it into a map of the sky. The golden walls were lined with colorful candles that gave a soft flow that illuminated the whole room. A desk sat in the corner with a leather chair. The desk was stacked with books, jars, and papers. The other corners were filled with stacks of books and bookshelves.

The alchemist let go of her hand and walked to his desk and opened a drawer. From it he took out a piece of white chalk much like the one he had just used but it was different in a sense. And why was it _glowing?_

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

The magician smiled at me saying, "I'm going to test if you have the _power_ within you. It's a ridiculous name for it, but we don't know what else to call it besides that," He let out a small chuckle. "It'll feel a little strange but you'll be all right. But I doubt that you don't have it. Most people have it, but only a few have enough and are able to use it. I'm hoping you're able."

Rin's eyes widened in interest. Kaito directed her to stand in the middle of the room and she did what she was told. The navy haired young man held the chalk and began to draw complex lines around the area where she stood. Some of the lines connected with the constellations in the carpet and others made patterns like stars and the sun and moon. When he finished, he took a step back while being very careful not to step on the lines he just drew. They all formed a sort of circle around her. Rin could read some of the words he had written. It was of the old language used by the ancients long ago…

**_Mene Forkaska Menau_**

Many Fortunes Foretold

Kaito faced Rin and was perfectly adjacent to her. He explained to her calmly that it would take a minute or so and during that moment, she had to stay perfectly still. She agreed and the moment she ended her nod, the magician closed his eyes and lifted his hands towards her. He began to mumble strange words and sound that she couldn't hear or interpret at all. Then the young man kneeled down and touched the furthermost outer line of the circle. A bright light flashed form where he touched and it traveled the entire outer line. The light traveled down the lines and went through as if the lines of chalk were some maze it must go through. When it made contact with the constellations sewn in the carpet, the stars began to glow. Then finally, the light traveled to the line that touched her feet. Then all of the light disappeared.

It was dark for seconds which felt like hours to her. Kaito still knelt before and mumbled a few more phrases. Then he withdrew his hand from the line and stood up, his eyes still closed. A moment passed and his eyes shot open. His mouth said one work, clearly, and loudly.

**_Kovket_**

Commence

Then all at the same time, the lines flashed with blinding blue light. The shining grew and covered Rin's whole body. The young woman felt very strange-as if someone was reaching inside her and looking at her from inside out. Then suddenly she felt like the light knew all her secrets. The former goddess was close to panicking, and it took all of her self-control to stay still.

Then as suddenly as it came, the blue light disappeared.

The lines disappeared completely and all of the candles in the room went out leaving only the scent of smoky wisps. Rin was just about to lose her mind when Kaito said something softly.

"Stay still, Rin."

It was calm enough for her to stop thinking about what craziness she was going to do next and she calmed down. She also noticed that it was the first time he had called her by name.

So she did what he had commanded.

Moments passed and silence ensued. The darkness seemed eerie and strange. Then the former goddess felt a familiar tingling within her chest.

A shining orb of blue light rose from where the tingling came from. It was so bright it illuminated the dark room with its luminosity.

It hovered before her and its shockingly bright light dimmed to a soft glow. Rin could barely make out the image of the alchemist before her but she saw his mouth open to speak.

"Hold your hands out to hold it," His voice said almost shakily. It almost seemed as if he was amazed by what he was seeing.

The blonde did what was demanded of her and held out her hands to the light. The orb slowly descended to the cradle of her hands. The girl gasped softly. It felt so soft, yet an extreme feeling of hot and cold mixed together was what she felt. She stared at the orb and started smiling. It felt comforting, and she thought that she could have watched the ball of light all day.

"Push it in your mouth."

The young woman stared at the magician as if he was crazy.

"You mean that I have to…eat it."

"Yes."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am."

Rin cringed and bit her lip. But the orb looked too beautiful to devour…But she did what she was told and held it up to her lips. Here she hesitated, but she proceeded and pushed it in. It didn't taste like anything and she swallowed quickly. A burning yet icy cold sensation seared through her throat and she doubled over and fell to her knees. But through it all, she felt it travel down to her stomach. Then the pain disappeared instantly.

Her sapphire eyes widened in surprise, then she started to glow as fiercely as the orb had once did. She looked at her hands and they were shining with blue light.

"What's happening to me?" The former goddess asked Kaito.

Kaito was about to answer when the light disappeared. It was so strange, she thought. The blonde young woman stood up to meet the navy haired young man. He was half gawking and grinning at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She warily asked.

He walked slowly towards her and took her hands in his. Rin felt a faint warmth in her cheeks.

The magician looked at her delicate hands then locked eyes with her with pure amazement on his face saying, "Y-your power…It's tremendous!"

"How so?"

"What normally happens is that when the light enters the subject's body, it ends there and from the distance which I am I can tell how powerful they are since at that moment they would be emitting a signal from the enchantment. B-but you were completely different…You contain an amazing amount of power."

Rin looked back into his eyes and she asked him, "Then what was that light?"

This was when the alchemist smiled. "That was your _power_. Your abilities are so tremendous that they temporarily escaped from your body in awakening. When you consumed it, it doubled in power."

"So how gifted am I?"

"At this point your potential almost meets up to mine. I'm almost afraid to teach you!" His midnight blue eyes widened with astonishment and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "We should begin immediately!"

Then he heard a bell ring in the distance. The magician let go of her and turned his head towards the door. "Oh breakfast time already? What a shame." The navy haired man walked to the door and opened it.

He turned his head and said to Rin quickly, "Well do you want to eat or not? Let's go!"

The former goddess let out a huff of disrespect. He was already treating her like his equal. She was more than him! How dare he just command her to go like that? He could have at least asked her nicely and calmly.

But she thought to herself while she put a hand to her chest, it felt nice to have so much power within her. Rin felt confident now that she could protect herself. Even though her godly powers were gone, she could learn new abilities to replace what she had lost. The young woman smiled to herself with amusement and with a new spring in her step, she followed him to breakfast.


	9. Ignis

**hallo guys. been millions of years since i've posted a new chap. sorry. sorry...SORRY!**

* * *

**Ignis**

The magister and the pupil sat down at the table for breakfast. Like everything else in the entire house, it was messy and filthy. The dirty table cloth was slipping off of the wooden table, plates of food were everywhere, a huge block of cheese sat on a plate in the corner, loaves of bread were scattered around, and dirty silverware sat in a chipped cup in the center of the table. Fruit and waffles lay on a huge plate in the center. There was nothing wrong with the food actually; they were quite clean and fit to eat. But the thing that scared and disgusted Rin was the messiness.

She didn't know whether to go in a clean freak spasm or command Kaito's sorry rear end to tidy up the place.

"Ughhhh..." The former goddess mumbled while she stared at the dirty utensil in her hand. Meanwhile, Kaito was wolfing down some bread and cheese with his hands since the silverware was dirty.

The alchemist stopped in mid-bite and stared at her. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked.

"...Your table is completely FILTHY!" Rin shrieked at her host. "How do you think I'm supposed to eat-" She shook a filthy spoon in front of the man's face,"-with _this?!"_

"I don't know, use your hands?" The man said with bread crumbs spilling from the corner of his lips.

"No! That is not how civilized people dine! We use forks and spoons."

"Then why don't you clean up this place yourself then?" The blue haired magister asked.

"I-" Rin shut up.

Why did she have to do it? It was one thing to complain about a dirty house hold and silverware. It was another to actually clean it up. Kaito was her host! Wasn't _he_ supposed to do everything for her?

"I'm your teacher now. Not your servant," Kaito said flatly as if reading her thoughts.

Rin grunted and huffed, "Then, teacher. Isn't there some cleaning tome or spell I could use to make this place tidy?"

The man drank some water then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Magick can only be used when necessary."

"This is necessary!"

"No, it isn't. We can survive without cleaning up," He replied calmly.

The blonde seethed, "Then what about those magical doors you draw with chalk?"

"That's for security purposes. There are a lot of people who would just love to waltz in and steal all of my tomes and enchantments. In fact, you're the first person to see the inside of my house behind the chalk doors," Kaito said.

"Why did you then?" Rin asked and devoured her unpeeled orange.

"...I guess...For the heck of it? Well I knew you were harmless at first sight. You know nothing of the town. So I guess I did all of this because you're...interesting…"

"Interesting?"

"…and pitiful."

The former goddess's eyes crackled with anger, "did you say pitiful?"

The reclined man smiled slightly. "Why yes I di-" He was cut silent by a dark glare from the girl across the table. Her eyes suddenly dimmed to a sinister shade of indigo. Kaito stared into her irises with bemusement. Then with a blinding shock, he was trapped in his seat. He was paralyzed. Physically paralyzed. He could feel cold, lonely, dark aura spreading in tendrils from the blonde apprentice.

He wasn't entirely sure how to get out of this situation. After all he couldn't move. But what could be the cause of this? Surely he had triggered something or else this wouldn't have happened. Anger could have led to remembrance and reminiscence.

Kaito tried telepathy.

_Stop this right now. I command it._

_No! Leave me alone. I've had enough of this 'teacher-student' relationship. Leave me._

The blue haired man clenched his teeth trying to break the spell that was pushed upon him. He undid physical and mental links slowly and cautiously in her mind and his own. But it wasn't enough although he could sense it weakening. Despite the slight release, Rin noticed this and stiffened the holds, redoing them in more complicated knots and ties. She had no idea how she was doing this. All she thought about was that this was enforcing. Fun almost.

But in the back of her mind, she could feel Len speaking.

_Let it go Rin. Let it go. Leave this all be. _

_Leave me alone, Twin. Go sulk in the dark. _

…_I'll take care of this myself._

Her surprise and confusion at what he said temporarily broke the spell for a few seconds, which was just enough time for Kaito to make the final surge and break the most important bond in her spell of concentration and magick.

"Wha-"

Rin's small word broke as the tendrils faded and her reality became what Kaito's was once more.

"What…did I just do?" Rin trembled as she stared into the midnight blue eyes of Kaito Kurosaki.

Beads of perspiration dotting Kaito's forehead were wiped off as the man took a deep breath of fresh air. The event had taken a toll on his own physical strength.

"You did…the unexpected, Rin. Are you alright?" He stepped out of his chair shakily and walked over to where she was sitting. She looked up at him with her once again clear sapphire eyes in confusion and bewilderment.

"I'm fine. But tell me what happened. Kaito."

The magician placed a shaky hand on her shoulder firmly. "I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

His lips stayed firmly still as he eyed her with a strange look in his eyes. She couldn't tell what it was-fear or confusion or horror. But they remained sullen and a dark blue. The blonde tilted her head in bemusement but the man continued his silence.

"…keep your anger in check."

That was all he said before he turned around and disappeared.

….

The rest of that morning was uneventful.

Rin had spent the rest of her morning in the front room finishing her book she had begun reading earlier. She just didn't have the heart or stomach to go back to the dining room and have a few nibbles. Kaito was nowhere to be found for the whole morning and afternoon.

The apprentice was a slow reader and was only a quarter into the book when the grandfather clock at the far end of the room struck 5 o' clock in the evening. The tolling of the bell startled her in her nook by the window. But she quickly ignored the prolonged echoes of the clock and continued to read.

"Hmmm…basic enchantments," The girl murmured as she held the words of the tome close to her face.

_We will start with one of the most basic maneuvers for apprentices. In this procedure, you will produce a small flame from your own finger tips._

Rin looked at the words she had just read. Her own fingertips seemed to tingle with a spark of excitement within her. She knew it was childish, but the edges of her lips curled up in a small smile as she read the rest of the instructing passage.

_Place your writing hand before you. It is very important to use the hand you write with since it is the hand that you will be casting spells with. Think of Magick as writing; and each spell can only be done correctly with your firm signature. With your good hand._

_Every mage, wizard, and caster casts Magick differently. Picturing something in your mind can help. To familiarize yourself with the art, you must find your own way to cast enchantments. A starter to help you out in this first difficult task is what this book is for._

_Imagine reaching an orb of light within you, or picture your own power inside of you. You may conjure your own phrase even to help. You will eventually feel a tingling sensation within yourself. But for every caster the way how that feeling transfers into power is different. Do what your body tells you to do._

Rin stared at her right hand which she had held before her. She stood up from her seat and held the tome in her left hand. She thought to herself that it would be quite easy to picture that orb of light since she had seen it herself. The blonde tried to reimagine the feeling it gave her; that icy cold and burning hot touch.

She didn't have to look at the book to know what to say next.

_Zjarri Ignis Kovket._

The surge of power originating from her chest concentrated on her fingertips, and all five of them…burst into flame.

Rin shrieked in surprise and horror. She was terrified at the sight of her fingers burning. The blonde flicked her hand many times, but the fire refused to go out. Her finicky movements made her fall to the floor on her rear abruptly, making her let out a squeal. The former goddess continued to stare at her flaming hand and shut her eyes, trembling like a little girl as she continued to let out small cries of fear.

In the darkness she heard a light chuckle above her and a voice say, "I never knew my dear apprentice would be so afraid of a harmless _Ignis_ enchantment!"

The girl opened her eyes and was surprised to look into the indigo eyes of Kaito Kurosaki, her mentor.

"Eh? What the-"

She looked around and saw that she was being carried in his arms. Rin took a moment to let the moment sink in, and then she started to burn up…not mentioning her right that was still on fire.

And what a time it was when she saw her still burning hand. The poor apprentice let out another squeak and writhed in the magician's arms trying to make the fire go out.

She moved violently and Kaito stumbled, struggling to stay upright.

"Hey! Watch it!" He exclaimed and clumsily set her down on the floor but was sure to keep her in his arms.

Rin still shook her hand in panic.

"Rin. Rin! Calm down, your hand isn't really burning. The flame only hurts-" The magician let out a yelp of pain when her hand-the one on fire-touched his shoulder. The material on his cloak began to burn.

"Snap out of it Rin!"

His final words were enough to calm the panicking girl. She stood before him, stunned at the sight of his burning shoulder. Rin let out a small 'eep'.

"_Reliceverse," _Kaito murmured and his own right hand began to glow with an eerie white light. He clasped his hand around her burning one and held it firmly there. Their hands began to let off steam, but the magician kept the spell under control.

"….And there…" He sighed and let go of her hand. Rin stared at her hand once more. It was back to normal.

"A-are you okay?" The girl mumbled as she reached out to touch his still burning shoulder. When she made contact with the flame it immediately disappeared, to her surprise.

"I'm fine. I'll put some salve on this later. Just don't do anything that childish again. I mean the screaming and squealing. Not the spell though," The midnight blue haired man let out a small boyish grin and set her back onto the chair she had been sitting on before.

"The next time you decide to do some casting, ask me first. After all, you're still a student in training under me!" He patted her head firmly and picked up the tome she had been using. The magician examined it like he had done earlier that day.

"I messed up didn't I?" Rin muttered with teeth clenched. She looked back on what had just happened. She had childishly squirmed and squealed like that in his arms and at the same time was afraid of a flame that didn't even burn her!

The young woman held up a hand to her face and sighed. She hated when that happened…when she panicked. Those moments had always been her critical and weakest point. Rendered defenseless because of such a small cause. Rin hated the feeling.

"No, you didn't. You casted that enchantments like I would have done…except the panicking part," Kaito interrupted her thoughts, replying to her question. "In fact, when the flame appeared it was larger than most students would have made for their first enchantment." Rin felt him place a hand on her shoulder.

The young man smiled, trying to boost her confidence. "You're the greatest that I've ever seen!"

The former goddess looked up to gaze into his eyes. "Do you really-"

"-besides me!" He exclaimed in interruption.

"Oh come on! The moment you actually cheer me up you ruin the moment with your arrogance!" She began to fuss and shout and stomped away in distress. It was almost mocking though. Rin looked back to Kaito's figure still looming in the distance, smiling at her. She ran through the still drawn door that Kaito had made to get into the front room. It let to his bedroom. Since the day before he had allowed her to sleep in his bed and himself on the floor, she collapsed into the lumpy mattress.

The girl looked out the window, watching the steadily lowering sun in the sky that was making the sky turn a light shade of pink. She noticed that snow was beginning to fall just in time for the night.

Rin undid her ribbon and hair clips letting her short hair go free to be in whatever position it wanted to be. She let out a sigh and turned over on the bed.

It was only a matter of time before she would disappear.


End file.
